unas vacaciones excitantes
by Xxan-chanxX
Summary: Rin y len quieren un momento a solas, pero lo peor es que viven con los demás vocaloid. Un día rin y len deciden hacer un viaje , para poder pasar algunos momentos románticos juntos. **Advertencia: ¡lemon e incesto!**
1. un viaje solos

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Denle las gracias a Yamaha corporation **

**Disfruten y diviértanse **jeje****

Ah~ len- gimió la pequeña rubia al sentir la lengua de su gemelo dentro de su oreja.

Ambos estaban dándose besos suaves a la vez profundas caricias, cual toque de sus cuerpos se convertía en una descarga eléctrica en su interior.

La puerta de la habitación cerrada, atrapados dentro de cuatro paredes, solamente ellos dos jadeando de tanto placer. Pero, lo peor era que en esa misma casa habitaban los demás vocaloid. Rin y Len sabían perfectamente que no debían hacer demasiado ruido para que los demás se den cuenta de su romance incestuoso...

Rin empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de su gemelo y len levanto la camiseta de rin, palpando unos de sus pequeños pechos. Entonces Len poso su lengua en el blanco cuello de su gemela. ~

¡RIIIIN, LEEEEN! VAYEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA CENAR- Era meiko, sonaba algo furiosa, así que ambos se arreglaron sus ropas, pero sin antes darse un tierno beso.

Cuando rin y len bajaron para cenar, meiko los espero con un rostro no muy favorable, ambos se inclinaron en señal de disculpa. Después de esto, se dispusieron a cenar. Lo más raro era que, todos miraban algo raro en los dos gemelos.

¿Que les pasa, están algo distraídos?- pregunto rin a los demás vocaloid.

Bueno, lo más raro es que a ustedes los llamamos como más de cinco veces y no nos escucharon. ¿Qué hacían arriba, chicos?-pregunto una chica de cabellos color aguamarina.

Ambos gemelos quedaron completamente sonrojados, al recordar aquella escena completamente vergonsoza.

S-solo estábamos viendo la televisión, como e-estaba muy alto el volumen no los escuchamos, perdón...- dijo len.

¿Y que estaban viendo?- dijo kaito interesado.

Bueno...etto... estábamos viendo unas nuevas promociones de helado... o algo así...jeje- dijo rin completamente nerviosa.

ENCERIO!- Dijo kaito saltando de la emoción... mientras meiko lo golpeaba con su mano.

*MENTE DE RIN*:( tendré que pensar en otro plan, para poder estar a solas con len, si pudiéramos tener nuestra propio hogar para no tener que satisfacernos a escondidas, como siempre...) suspiro~

-*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*-

Len: rin..., ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Rin: claro, hermanito~

(Primero observan que no haya nadie en el pasadizo, y entran a su habitación, cerrando su puerta sin que nadie se dé cuenta.)

Rin: (sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hermano) bueno..., de que querías hablar?

Len: (totalmente emocionado) rin... ¡vamos de viaje!

Rin: QUE?...es broma, verdad?

Len: (acercándose lentamente a su gemela) no, no es una broma. Pero me gustaría que realizáramos un viaje solos tú y yo.

Rin:(sonrojándose) ¿p-pero que haremos en ese lugar?

Len:(besando los rosados labios de rin) podríamos hacer muchas cosas tu y yo. (Se dirige al oído de su hermana) como por ejemplo estar abrazados toda la noche y hacer algunas cosas más~

Rin:(sonrojada) p-pero... tal vez meiko-nee no nos dejen i-ir...

Len: tranquila, yo le diré que tenemos una reunión importante sobre nuestro próximo concierto.

Rin: e-está bien, con tal de que no sepa la verdad...

(Al día siguiente, len compra los boletos. Y empieza a charlar con meiko)

Len: meiko-nee, necesitamos tu permiso para realizar ese viaje, por favor.

Meiko: ¡ESTAS LOCO, RUBIO! COMO VAN A IR USTEDES SOLOS, DEBEN IR ACOMPAÑADOS DE UN ADULTO!

Len: no no no, meiko-nee. No hace falta que nos sigas, ya tenemos 16 años podemos cuidarnos solos, ya no somos unos niños.

Meiko: enserio, pero me prometes que cuidaras muy bien de tu hermana. Sabes que en el mundo hay mucho peligro. Tengan cuidado.

Len: (Abrazando a meiko) gracias meiko-nee, eres la mejor!

Meiko: claro, siempre fui la mejor. Jeje *risa burlona*

(Len se fue a su habitación para informarle a su preciada hermanita)

Len: ¡rin, lo logramos!

Rin: enserio, te dejo permiso? Pero cómo?

Len: jeje, la convencí a cambio de que te cuide bien de ti…*risa burlona* aunque tranquila mi querida rin, yo te cuidare tanto en el viaje como en la intimidad˜

Rin:¡CALLATE, BAKA!

Len: de verdad es muy fácil hacerte enojar, amor.

(Después de eso, len y rin empacaron sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto. Pues claro, los demás vocaloid también irían con ellos al aeropuerto.)

*en el aeropuerto*

Len: bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos. Ya se hace tarde.

Gumi: espero que les vaya bien.

Gakupo: procuren irse con cuidado. Hay mucho peligro en otros lugares, además de Japón.

Rin: claro, no se preocupen. No nos pasara nada,… bueno len, nos vamos?

Len: claro, rin.

Rin y len: bye, nos vemos.

*en el avión*

Rin:(sentándose en su asiento) ¡guay…que geniales son los aviones!

Len: todo lo he hecho para ti mi rin.

Rin: len˜*besa a len* te amo, lenny˜

Len: yo también, rinny˜

(En ese momento rin y len escucharon unos susurros que venían del asiento de alado)

?*1*: Mira, ellos parecen hermanos.

?*2*: Enserio, pero más parecen novios.

?*1*: Hace unos días, escuche en las noticias sobre ese tema raro que se llama INCESTO.

?*2*: Pero que vergüenza y qué asco. Debería darles vergüenza hacer eso en público.

(al oír eso rin se sintió mal consigo misma, al saber que lo que están haciendo estaba muy mal, peor, solo estaban realizando ese viaje para poder tener privacidad a pesar de ser hermanos de sangre.)

Rin: (susurrándole) len, mejor terminemos con esto. Siento que está mal. No tiene sentido, solo vamos porque deseamos satisfacernos de una forma incestuosa. Todo está mal. Tal vez no debimos hacer este viaje.*dijo derramando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos*

Len: ¡PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS RIN! Que te hace pensar eso, yo no pienso que este mal. Tú misma lo sabes, tú y yo queríamos y queremos que esto pase. Me duele que me digas que todo fue un error. No dejes lo que te diga la gente te influya mucho, rin. Nosotros nacimos juntos y estaremos juntos. Nadie podrá borrar ese lazo que hay entre nosotros.*sonrojándose y agarrando la mano de su gemela) porque yo te amo, acaso tu no me amas, rin?

Rin: *sonrojándose* no e-es que sea eso, len. Solo que tu…yo… no lo sé.

Len:*besando a su hermana con una delicadeza indescriptible*rin… yo te amo. No debes nunca dudar de eso. Solo confía en mí y sabrás que estar con tu hermano es lo mejor que te haya pasado en tu vida.*vuelve a besar a rin*

Rin: len, yo también te amo. Nunca me dejes.˜

Len: nunca de dejare, mi rinny˜

**Holiwizz \ (^˳^)/ al fin…tuve la inspiración necesaria para poder crear la primera parte de esta historia.*suspirando*(aunque la verdad hasta me daba algo de pereza por hacer mis trabajos de la escuela *lo sé, soy floja *: p*).**

**Que les pareció esta primera parte. Tengo pensado hace capítulos. Espero que les guste. Dejen un review *ES COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS* ****(si no, rin y len te perseguirán con su aplanadora)*SE me hizo costumbre decirlo. Tal vez ese sea mi lema…^^**

**Bueno de verdad gracias por leerlo y recuerden que el rin x len es el MEJOR! No las comparen con otras parejas sin sentido. X SIEMPRE RIN X LEN! *risa demoniaca*… ESPEREN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS… Bye****nii**


	2. unos momentos juntos

…**SEGUNDA PARTE… EwE…**

* * *

(En ese momento el avión aterrizo, rin y len comenzaron a bajar del avión con su equipaje)

Rin: ¡QUE LINDO LUGAR! , Asa que este es el lugar al que me hablabas, len?

Len: si, es bonito, verdad?

Rin: claro es lindo; aunque no me dijiste que íbamos a ir a Hawái

Len: es que quería que sea una sorpresa.˜

Rin: Jejeje, gracias lenny, pero en donde nos vamos a hospedar, len?

Len: conozco una amiga, la cual le pedí que nos hospede en su hotel por tres días.

Rin:*algo molesta*len, como se llama tu "amiga"?

Len: que pasa rin, estas celosa˜?*risa maliciosa*

Rin: ¡para nada, baka!

Len: jejeje, tranquila rin. No hay nada entre ella y yo. Porque tú eres la única mujer en mi vida.

Rin:*sonrojándose*len˜…gracias, te amo.

Len: yo igual, rin.

*en eso llegan al hotel con una maravillosa vista al mar*

Rin: len, como se llamaba tu amiga?

Len: ella se llama haku yowane, es muy buena gente.

Rin: y sabe sobre lo nuestro?

Len: si, se lo conté mientras hablábamos en línea.

Rin: bien ^^ entremos…

*entran al hotel*

Len: haku-chan, hola…

Haku: len-kun, como estas?

Len: bien, jejeje.

Haku: ella es tu hermana*señala a rin*¡MUCHO GUSTO, RIN-CHAN!

Rin: *baja su tono de voz*etto…m-mucho g-gusto, yowane-san

Haku: PERO QUE ADORABLE ^^* se acerca a rin y la abraza cariñosamente*…TIENES UNA SUERTE DE TENER UNA HEMANA TAN LINDA Y ADORABLE.

Len: jejeje, sí.

Haku:*soltando a rin* bueno, supongo que estas aquí para hospedarte?

Len: si, cuanto seria, haku-chan?

Haku: tranquilo, rubio. Yo te debo varios favores, así que es gratis.

Rin: ¡ENCERIO!

Haku: claro, guarden ese dinero para que salgan a recorrer todo Hawái.

Len: gracias, haku-chan.

Haku: bueno, tomen esas llaves *entrega las llaves* y su habitación es la habitación número 10 **^^.**

**(**Rin y len se retiran y se dirigen a su habitación)

Rin:*abre la puerta y entran* Guayyy... Es enorme.

Len: *cierra la puerta* me alegra que te guste. Al parecer Haku-chan lo arreglo perfectamente para nosotros.

Rin: si *se acomoda en la cama* incluso la cama, es más grande que la de nosotros. Es como un cuarto especialmente para la realeza.

Len: jejeje…*se coloca al constado de rin y le sonríe* pero tú eres mi reina y yo soy tu rey, no?

Rin:*se sonroja* "claro que si, rey len"

Len:*se levanta de la cama* rin, quieres ir a pasear?

Rin: si, aunque no conozco muy bien la ciudad. Pero, aun así, no nos vamos a quedar sentados aquí.

Len: ok, vamos… ˄˄

(Así len y rin fueron a pasear, ahora sin la supervisión de meiko y los demás vocaloid, pueden agarrarse de las manos e incluso darse besos, sin que nadie los vigile. En su mundo de rin y len solo existían ellos dos).

Len: rin, ¿tienes hambre?

Rin: si, la comida del avión no me gusto para nada.

Len: jejeje… ¿entonces, que se apetece?

Rin: ¡NARANJAS!

Len: Rin, aquí no venden NARANJAS, a menos que haya una tienda de frutas o algo así.

Rin: entonces, sushi.

Len: eso si venden.

(Rin y len entran a un restaurante, y toman asiento. De pronto se acerca un chico de pelo rojo con una bufanda de igual color que su cabello).

Mozo: ¿qué van a ordenar?

Rin:*mira al mozo y le sonríe* dos porciones de sushi, por favor.

Mozo:*se sonroja al ver a rin* e-está bien, c-como ordene. ¿d-desea algo más?

Rin: si, de beber un jugo de plátano y uno de naranja.* vuelve a sonreírle*

Mozo: *sonrojándose al máximo* o-ok, e-en un momento se lo traigo.

Len: (notando el sonrojo de el mozo y la sonrisa de rin al mismo tiempo, asiendo que entre en celos) *empieza a mirar con rabia al pelirrojo* OYE, ¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE PARADO COMO POSTE TODO EL TIEMPO? MUEVETE, PARA ESO TE VAMOS A PAGAR, NO?

Mozo: ah, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Ahora traigo su comida.*se retira*

Rin:*mira a len, completamente enojada* LEN KAGAMINE, COMO SE TE OCURRE HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA AL SEÑOR MOZO.

Len: ME IRRITA. ¿QUE ACASO NO LO VISTE? ESE IMBÉCIL ESTABA SONROJADO. ME MOLESTA QUE SONRÍAS A OTRO HOMBRE.

Rin: *sonrojada*len~, perdón. No sabía que estabas celoso. Esta es la primera vez que te veo de este modo, perdón.

Len: esta bien, perdóname a mi…*se sonroja* es que, me frustra que estés con otro hombre. Te amo demasiado y no quiero que sonrías a otra persona que no sea yo.

Rin: tranquilo, len. Yo nunca amaré a otro hombre que no seas tú. Porque tú eres la única persona que está conmigo en los momentos buenos y malos. Hasta cuando papá y mamá murieron; tú siempre estuviste ahí, solo para mí. Por eso me enamore de ti, eras la única persona que me ayuda. Desde el más pequeño problema hasta el más grande. Te amo len~ *besa a len*

Len: rin~ *sonrojado* te amo, mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Rin: pero, eso sí. Tienes que disculparte con el Sr. mozo.

Len: ¡QUE! Pero, porque?

Rin: la forma como le hablaste no fue la correcta, si no te disculpas, no te hablaré nunca más.

Len: no es justo, el coquetea contigo y le doy una disculpas. Prefiero darle un puñetazo.

Rin: len, ¿quieres que te ignore para siempre?

Len: está bien, lo haré.

(Viene el mozo y les entrega su comida)

Len: Oye pelirrojo.

Mozo:*mira a len, con temor* s-si, señor?

Len: perdón, por gritarte de esa forma. Es que estaba enojado.

Mozo: n-no, no hay problema.

Len: pero, eso sí. *risa falsa*No vuelvas a mirar lujuriosamente a mi novia o te golpeare toda tu cara hasta dejarte sangrando.

Mozo y rin: EH…?

Rin: len, no digas estupideces.*golpea a len*

Mozo: e-está bien. No hare eso.* se retira*

Rin: de verdad, te pasas de idiota.

Len: pero, soy tu idiota, no?

Rin: claro, como digas.

(Después de comer, rin y len pasan la tarde juntos, pasean por la playa agarrados de la mano. Observan el atardecer juntos, mientras se dan tiernos besos, y abrazándose dulcemente. Hasta que cae la noche y el cielo empieza a llenarse de esplendidas estrellas).

Rin: creo que se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver al hotel.

Len: está bien, pero rin, no tienes frio?

Rin: solo un poco, pero estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

Len: como que no, solo llevas un vestido pequeño.

Rin: no es pequeño, el vestido me llega hasta las rodillas.

Len: pero para mí es demasiado corto. *se saca su chaleco y se lo pone a rin* por lo menos te abrigará en algo.

Rin: g-gracias len.

(Ambos llegan al hotel, después de un día caóticamente romántico)

Haku: ¡len-kun! ¡rin-chan!*Interesada* Como les fue en su cita?

Len: nos fue muy bien, haku-chan

Haku: todo está listo en su habitación.*se acerca a len y le susurra*(incluyendo condones, por si lo necesitan)*risa picara*.

Len: *con un tono molesto*¡HAKU…..!

Rin: ¿qué pasa, len?

*Len jala del brazo a rin, totalmente sonrojado. Y la lleva a su habitación*

Rin: *cierra la puerta*¿qué sucede, len? ¿Estas algo raro? ¿Qué te dijo yowane-san?

Len: rin˜*besa a rin, hasta que ambos se dejan caer en la cama, uno encima del otro* ¿sabes la verdadera razón porque venimos, verdad?

Rin:*sonrojada* p-por supuesto que lo sé.

Len:*se acerca a la oreja de su gemela* ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

Rin:*aumentando su sonrojo* l-l-len, pero es que…es muy…pronto, no lo sé.

Len:*susurrándole* ahora no, voy a bañarme. Piénsalo por favor.*se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño*

Rin: *pensativa y a la vez sonrojada* (no sé si lo que haré está bien o no. Amo demasiado a len, y no quiero que él se aleje de mí. Pero tengo miedo, tal vez duela.*/* Nunca en mi vida lo he hecho, hoy día, le daré mi virginidad a mi hermano gemelo. Pero siento que está mal, es mi hermano y si nuestros padres supieran de lo nuestro, seguro que nos matarían. Porque sé que esto está mal, es lo más cruel que le haríamos a nuestros padres; pero eso ya no importa.*reflexionando al respecto* NO HABRÁ MÁS DUDAS, AMO A LEN, Y DE ESO NUNCA ME ARREPENTIRÉ. NO IMPORTA SI ESTA CONTRA LAS LEYES, AHORA TENGO TODO EN CLARO).

*en eso len salió del baño, con una toalla que lo cubría la parte inferior*

Len: rin˜… ya está lista la ducha. Si quieres puedes bañarte…

Rin: c-c-c-claro len, ahora me bañaré*sale corriendo y se encierra en el cuarto de baño* s-solo tengo que bañarme y después todo pasará normalmente, verdad? Aún estoy nerviosa, mi corazón late a mil.¡CÁLMATE, RIN TENGAS MIEDO! Todo estará bien.

(Después de unos minutos, rin sale del cuarto de baño, llevando consigo un vestido corto que casi alcanza a sus caderas, mientras que len solo llevaba un bóxer color carmesí).

*Ambos poseían el rostro sonrojado, al observarse detenidamente cada parte desnuda de sus cuerpos*

Len:*sonrojado* r-r-rin, creo q-que es hora de d-dormirnos, no?

Rin:*sonrojada*c-claro, v-vamos a d-dormir.

(Ambos se acomodan en la cama con algo de timidez)

Rin: len˜

Len: si, rin.

Rin: gracias por todo lo de hoy, me he divertido mucho.

Len: de nada, rinny˜

Rin: te amo, len.

Len:*besa delicadamente los rosados labios de su gemela* yo igual, rin. Te amo más de lo que tú crees.

(len empieza a besar continuamente a rin, cada beso se ponía más y más apasionado, cada minuto contaba al igual que cada segundo, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados. Detener los besuqueos no era tan fácil. En ese momento len introdujo su lengua a la boca de su gemela, causando que rin empezara a gemir dulcemente. Lo cual len, disfrutaba hacerla gemir de esa manera, nunca en los momentos que intentaban hacerlo y eran interrumpidos por meiko, luka o miku, podía imaginarse que podría escuchar tan hermosa voz como esa).

Rin:*completamente sonrojada* ahh˜…mn˜…len˜

*len bajo su mano hasta toparse con los pequeños pechos de rin, y empezó a masajearlos levemente. Len separa sus labios con los de su gemela formando un hilo de saliva. Después len se dirige al cuello de rin y empieza a lamer aquella piel blanca*

Rin: AH…kya˜…len ah˜… mn ah… ahh len˜… (Rin empezaba a gemir de forma acelerada)

*en ese momento el celular de rin suena, interrumpiendo a los dos gemelos*

Rin: y-y-y-yo contesto…

*len agarra rápidamente el celular de rin y lo lanza cuidadosamente por otro lugar*

Rin: hey… len, no tires mis cosas.

Len: es que, no quiero que alguien nos moleste. Además es media noche ya nadie llama a estas hora, excepto meiko-nee.

Rin: len, si es meiko-nee. Te juro que te robare TODAS las bananas que encuentre en casa.

Len: por mi bien, aunque sea un castigo justo. Lo que me importa ahora es estar contigo…

.

.

.

* * *

**Mmm…Estuve pensando en dos cosas. PRIMERO ME PREGUNTE… ¿Cuándo veo algún anime romántico que es lo esencial, además de los triángulos románticos? (^^) pues me respondí, "claro lo más esencial son los celos".*para mí son importantes* así que por qué no poner una escena de celos aquí. ¬¬ **

**Y SEGUNDO, ¿Por qué no recibí ningún review? No lo sé ¬¬, pero me esforzare para obtenerlos ^^.**

**Eso es todo lo que quería decir…además de pedirles disculpas por tardarme en poner la segunda parte. Creo que demore como *diez* o *quince* días en realizarlo. Además en la tercera parte habrá puro lemon (0)** **así que espérenlo. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y PORFAZZ *:3* DEJEN UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO, CADA VEZ QUE HAY UN REVIEW SE ME DA LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR AUN MÁS… BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR *BYE˜* **ESPEREN LA TERCERA PARTE…


	3. una noche llena de pasión

**Tercera parte \\(˄o˄)/* POR FIN LO TERMINE *: _ADVERTENCIA en este capítulo hay un puro contenido lemon. Así que DIVIERTANSE _****_˜˜*risa alocada*_**

* * *

Len: *sonríe tiernamente* te amo mi rin˜

Rin:*sonrojada* yo también len, siempre serás el único a quien ame. Te amo…te amo más de lo que crees.*se corre a los brazos de su gemelo y empieza a besarlo de forma desesperada*

Len: rin…está más parece nuestra luna de miel, no?

Rin: si˜ *sonríe levemente* espero el día que cuando seamos grandes, nos casemos tu y yo, tener nuestros hijos y envejecer juntos, no? Siempre he soñado con eso, anhelo que podamos estar juntos toda nuestra vida.

Len: jejeje… algún día tendremos todo lo que pides, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado, para cualquier cosa. *se acerca a los labios de rin y empieza a besarla*.

(Sus lenguas empezaron a rozarse, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, cada vez iba incrementando la pasión. Querían poseerse de una buena vez. Hasta que por falta de oxígeno separaron sus labios dejando caer unas gotas de saliva)

Rin:*completamente sonrojada* len˜ te amo…˜

Len: yo también˜, rinny…*se acercó al cuello de rin y empezó a succionar y lamer su blanca piel. Empezó a bajar aquel vestido que le impedía observar todo el cuerpo completo de su hermana, empezando por los tirantes, y después por todo lo demás; al terminar eso, apartó el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo. Después de eso pudo observar la sonrojada cara de rin, al parecer temblaba de miedo* rin˜ no tengas miedo…*acariciando su mejilla izquierda*… solo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Rin:*botando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azules* e-es que… esto es d-diferente a lo que s-solíamos hacer en casa y t-tengo m-mucho miedo, len˜

Len: *frotando su nariz con la de rin* no pasara nada… te juro que seré cuidadoso, no te lastimaré.

Rin:*sonrojada* e-esta b-bien…

(En eso len con sus dos manos empezó a palpar los pechos de rin, causando que esta gimiera de placer. Acerco su sonrojado rostro a los desnudos pechos de rin, y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente dejando huellas de saliva. Cada vez rin gemía más y la excitación se hacía presente, entonces len empezó a bajar la húmeda ropa interior de su gemela, dejando a rin indefensa y completamente desnuda).

Len: te amo˜ *acerca su rostro a la virgen entrada de rin y empieza a lamerlo suavemente, su húmeda lengua comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, chocando con su clítoris*

Rin:*gimiendo desesperadamente, y su sonrojo se intensificaba aún más, negándose a desaparecer* AH… l-len…ah…ah˜…mn…ah˜ *en ese momento rin se sintió avergonzada por dar esos gemidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación, así que decidió taparse su boca para no gemir de una manera acelerada*

Len: rin… quiero oírte gemir. No tienes por qué taparte tu boca *dirigiendo su mano cerca a los labios tapados de rin, y saca sus manos para poder oírla*

Rin: (completamente extasiada) ah...AH…MN˜…AH…AH˜ *en ese momento rin pensó que ella era completamente inútil, el único que hacía todo era len. Ella también quería probar, quería hacer jadear a len, no solo el a ella*.

(En eso rin hace el esfuerzo de acercarse al rostro de su hermano y lo besa apasionadamente, luego empuja a len, terminando uno encima del otro, ahora len estaba a su poder)

Rin: len… ahora yo haré todo lo demás. Así que disfrútalo, porque yo seré la que te haga jadear desde ahora.

Len: (sonrojado) r-rin…eso es jugar sucio.

Rin: mira quién habla de jugar sucio. Apenas pasaron como 15 minutos y ya me tienes desnuda. Así no se hace… quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo, mi pequeño saltamontes?

Len: para tu información, rin. Yo se mas que tú, así que no es posible que tu sepas como hacerlo.

Rin: *con una mirada más seria* te enseñare como hacerte gemir de verdad. Verás que al final terminaras perdiendo.

Len: este es un reto, one-chan

Rin: es un reto, sabes bien que perderás, len˜ *besa el desnudo torso de su hermano, lentamente, dando suaves caricias, que hacían que el cuerpo de len se estremeciera*.

Len: (sonrojado) je…e-eso no me excita para nada, eso significa que no sabes nada, rinny˜

Rin:*sonriendo al ver el rostro de len* je… mentiroso, estas sonrojado. Acaso tienes miedo o algo. Admítelo, sé que te estas muriendo de placer dentro de ti. *luego baja por la parte inferior de len, rin al ver ese bulto la cual está casi mojado por la excitación, empieza a agarrarlo y dando suaves caricias a través del bóxer*.

Len: r-rin˜…ah˜…n-no hagas…ah… eso…˜- dijo len gimiendo fuertemente

Rin:*sonriendo sarcásticamente* perdiste, que te dije; no ibas a durar ni un minuto.

Len: está bien, p-perdí, que quieres que haga, princesa?

Rin:*pensando* mmm… quiero que en esta noche seas solo mío, len. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola.

Len:*sonriendo* sabes que soy tuyo, rin. No pertenezco a nadie más que tú.

Rin:*sonrojada* gracias…len?... ¿p-puedo continuar?

Len:*sonrojado*…s-si

(Rin empezó a bajar el ajustado bóxer, por la erección de len. Al terminar de bajarlo por completo, lo dejo caer con algo de timidez. Al ver de cerca el miembro de su gemelo, no aguanto más y empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo de forma desesperada).

Len:*gimiendo y a la vez sonrojado*r-rin…dios…m-me vuelves l-loco˜...Ah…mn…ah˜...Ah.

Rin:*lamiendo intensamente el miembro de len, tratando de tragar el espeso líquido que iba saliendo de él* l-len…ah˜…t-te amo.

(Len, no aguanto más. Quería estar dentro de rin, sentirla, hacer que gima al máximo, hasta que el cansancio se haga presente. Así que agarro las muñecas de rin, dejándola otra vez indefensa. En eso len tomo su duro miembro y lo acercó a la virgen entrada de rin. Al sentir el primer toque de sus sexos se estremecieron como nunca y con algo de esfuerzo, len enterró su miembro en la virginal flor de su gemela. Fue difícil entrar con facilidad, ya que rin era algo chiquilla para hacer eso a su edad. Entonces len empezó a bajar y a subir, agarrándole de sus caderas para agilizar más el movimiento de las embestidas).

Rin:* derramando lagrimas* ah…duele˜…len, me…ah…me duele mucho˜…no lo…aguanto˜…ah.

Len:*adentrándose profundamente en rin* ya…pasara, rinny…tranquila…n-no llores…por f-favor.

Rin:* derrama unas gotas de sangre sobre la cama* LEN…DETENTE…HE EMPEZADO A SANGRAR, QUE HAGO…*dijo con una voz entrecortada*

Len:*deteniéndose para que rin pudiera calmarse* tranquila, rinny…*acariciando las rojizas mejillas de su gemela* ya pasara…

Rin:*dejando de llorar* p-prometiste q-que serias c-cuidadoso.

Len: l-lo siento, rin. No te volveré a lastimar.

Rin:*sonrojada* esta b-bien…

(Entonces volvieron a hacer lo que tenían pendiente; len se movió lentamente, para no lastimar otra vez a rin. Ambos gemelos comenzaron a jadear de puro placer, en ese momento sintieron como una corriente bastante adicta que deseaban hacerlo de nuevo, así que se movieron con sincronía para poder llegar a la verdadera excitación; rin con una mano abrazaba la espalda desnuda de len y con la otra mano apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, ella seguía jadeando cada vez su voz se cortaba, soltando gemidos, chillidos, pero eran muy agradables al punto de vista de len)

Rin:*gimiendo al máximo* l-len, n-no creo aguantar p-por mucho t-tiempo más, y-ya no p-puedo más, l-len˜

Len:*jadeando* y-yo tampoco a-aguanto m-mas… ah…mn˜

(Entonces len acelero el movimiento, llegando al esperado clímax, ambos estaban sudando, pues claro… en la habitación solo estaban ellos dos gimiendo de tanto, ventanas y cortinas cerradas, como no iba a hacer un calor intenso; en eso len se separa de rin, totalmente cansado, expulsando toda su dulce especia en rin, ambos estaban cansados, pero valió la pena habían experimentado algo tan maravilloso, es como si todas sus penas fueran curadas).

Rin:*sonrojada* g-genial, lenny.* comenzando a cerrar los ojos* t-te amo˜…

Len: *observando a rin, sonriéndole* rinny˜…*besando la frente de su gemela* yo también te amo.

(Len se acomodó al lado de rin, mirando fijamente al techo).

Len:* susurrándose para el mismo* estuve esperando esto por años, no puedo creerlo, que mi esperado día seria hoy mismo. Pero algo está mal, no sé qué olvidamos hacer antes, no lo sé. *entonces cerro los ojos para pensarlo con claridad* no me acuerdo, que olvide. Entonces se acordó de lo que dijo haku a len: "_todo __está listo en su habitación. Incluyendo condones, por si lo necesitan". _*Abrió los ojos con total desesperación* Mierda, olvide que no me puse "protector", mierda…ahora…que haré? *empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio y después de unos minutos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, así terminando la noche llena de pasión.

.

.

.

* * *

**OLAZZZ mis lectores tan kawaiis :D… perdón por tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo. La verdad dejaron bastante tarea, proyectos, etc. Pero aquí está (taaa****˜daa) que les pareció, kawaii verdad?, aunque sinceramente lamento que sea tan corto, es que no sé porque me puse MUY nerviosa al hacer esto (QUE LES SUCEDE A MIS DEDOS T.T) aun así seguiré escribiendo, aunque mis dedos digan NO, yo diré SI. Estoy pensando hacer cuatro capítulos, así que está cerca del final de este fic. Estoy pensando en algo si poner un final bueno o malo, ustedes decidan en sus comentarios y tratare de hacerlo. ****.**

**Y les diré algo a las personas que dejaron un review en la anterior parte, ARIGATOU… estoy agradecida de que hayan tres comentarios, arigatou minna-san… **

**Diré sus nombres:**

**-arigatou -**ashley z :3

**-arigatou - **Kurone-Aiko-7 :3

**-arigatou - **mayde hitsuhina lenxrin :3

**Gracias x sus comentarios, mejorare en hacer esto, no sé si escribo bien pero espero que sea de su agrado amiguitos fanes del rin x len : D. bye…dejen un review y esperen la última parte.**


	4. un final feliz para ambos

**Ewe…HOLAZZ… perdón por la demora*poniendo ojitos de perrito* tuve bastantes tareas, proyectos u otras cosas que hacer. Además se me ocurrían otras ideas, pero decidí primero terminar con esto; además cambiaré mi modo de escribir, Ya que en mi tercer fic que escribí de una manera la cual no fue correcta ****¬¬ pero gracias a *****Sawako Kagamine Grandchester***** me dijo que esta forma seria más correcta, no?; así que le doy las gracias por esa crítica ˄˄,****… bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fic. No sé si es algo impactante, ya que, creo que aun mi estilo de escribir es patético ****TT****… pero solo digo a los que están leyendo esto, GRACIAS espero que les guste. Me resulto muy difícil terminarlo bien. Eso es todo, gracias por leerlo hasta aquí XD.**

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

\- ¿qué hora es?-dijo len bostezando y sobándose los ojos a la vez.-

\- l-len, buenos días-dijo rin despertándose lentamente-

\- te amo, rin- abrazando inesperadamente a su gemela.-

\- y-yo también te amo, len. Qué sucede estas algo raro?-

\- e-es que, te acuerdas de ayer. No usamos "protector", t-tengo miedo de que puedas estar embara…-

-NO LO DIGAS- dijo rin interrumpiendo a len- al igual que tú, yo también tengo miedo. P-pero si eso pasara, yo sé que tu estarás ahí para mí y no me dejaras sola si pasara algo, no?-

\- claro que no, sabes muy bien que te amo, si estas embarazada o no, no te culpo, es de mí la culpa. Pero también me encargaré de ser un buen padre y amante a la vez. Perdóname rin, de verdad perdón˜- dijo len derramando unas lágrimas de sus azulados ojos, causando que a rin se le estremeciera su corazón.

\- y yo me encargaré de ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo, saldremos adelante, ya lo verás- dijo rin abrazando dulcemente su desnudo cuerpo de len, también soltando unas cuantas gotas de sus ojos.

\- c-cuando iras al hospital, para que te revisen sobre el embarazo-

\- en una semana, si voy ahora no se podrá saber sobre eso, tengo que esperar una semana-

\- entonces después de eso, nos regresamos a Japón, ok?

-está bien, len- dijo rin sonriéndole tiernamente.

* * *

(Después de unos días, rin y len fueron al hospital, ambos estaban tiesos, esperando los resultados de la prueba de embarazo).

—kagamine-san, kagamine rin-san- rin se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la enfermera para que le entregue los resultados- aquí tiene - se retira.

Len se acerca a rin, mientras rin saca los papeles y los lee detenidamente. Al terminar de leer, los ojos de rin, se llenas de lágrimas, colapsando en llantos. Ya que el resultado fue POSITIVO, causando que rin cayera al suelo de rodillas, len abrazaba fuertemente a rin, acariciando su rubio cabello.

— Len, ahora que hacemos?, aun no estoy preparada, qué le diremos a meiko-nee?…-

— rin, tenemos que volver, meiko-nee debe de estar molesta. En estos días nos ha llamado como 50 veces, y no hemos contestado. Solo hay que explicarle, supongo que ella entenderá.

— t-tienes razón, len. Hay que volver, meiko-nee estará muy preocupada por nosotros- dijo rin decidida, secándose sus lágrimas.

* * *

(Al llegar a casa, ambos estaban indecisos si abrir la puerta o no, de todas maneras meiko los iba a aplastar como si fueran moscas)

—l-len, no vas a abrir la puerta?- dijo rin mirándolo con tristeza.

—sí, solo que no quiero ver la cara que pondrá meiko-nee, cuando sepa que estas embarazada-

—No sucederá nada, estamos juntos en esto- dijo rin agarrando la mano de len.

En eso len abre la puerta tímidamente, cuando entran encuentran a meiko y los demás vocaloid sentados en los sillones.

— ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN?, LLAMÉ A SU MANAGER Y DIJO QUE NO TENÍAN NINGÚN CONCIERTO QUE QUEDE POR HAWAII. DONDE CARAJOS FUERON?- dijo meiko completamente inestable.

—meiko-nee te lo podemos explicar, es que…nosotros queríamos…-

—len, no me puedes mentir, sabes que te conozco muy bien. Ya sabía que ustedes son amantes, verdad?... no me lo puedes negar, siempre andan raros, cuando ustedes cantaron "_adolescence"_ se negaron instantáneamente, pero luego que el director los obligo y cantaron, pero después de eso cuando terminaron de grabar, yo los vi que se estaban besando, ¿ustedes creyeron que no nos dimos cuenta de nada? No somos estúpidos- dijo meiko mirándolos desafiadamente.

—meiko-nee, lo sentimos. Es que ustedes siempre estaban ahí, y nunca nos dejaron hacer nada. Cuando tu y kaito-nii hacen cosas pervertidas nadie les dice nada, no es justo- dijo len mirando inocentemente.

—CÁLLATE LEN, COMO DIABLOS SUPISTE DE ESO...-dijo meiko abriendo sus ojos como nunca antes.

—Eso no importa, meiko-nee…tengo algo que decirte- dijo len murmurando.

— ahora qué?- llevándose su mano a su frente.

—r-rin…esta… e-e-embarazada- dijo len cabizbajo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

—que rin esta qué?-dijo luka murmurando tiesamente.

—c-como es posible esto?- dijo meiko apretando sus puños- LEN, PROMETISTE CUIDAR BIEN DE TU HERMANA, COMO DIABLOS ES POSIBLE ESTO.

—lo siento meiko-nee. Nuestra locura de llevar esto tan lejos se salió de control-

—cometieron un grave error, pero no podemos volver atrás, podremos ayudarte, rin-chan- dijo miku sonriendo tiernamente, sin odio hacia ellos dos.

—enserio? Nos ayudaran. A pesar de traerles problemas?- dijo rin conmovida.

—claro, no tenemos otra alternativa verdad? Además no podrán sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda- dijo meiko suspirando.

—gracias chicos, sin ustedes todo estaría perdido- dijo rin abrazando a meiko.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán- cerrando sus ojos y abrazando tiernamente a rin.

* * *

(5 años más tarde)

— ¡RINTO ESPÉRAME, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO COMER HELADO!-

—Entonces apúrate lenka, si no vienes rápido el helado de plátano de va a acabar.

—NO˜, MI HELADO DE PLÁTANO, NO˜- dijo lenka corriendo velozmente.

—la verdad ambos han crecido bastante, no lo crees len?-

—la verdad sí, no creí que pude tener a unos hijos tan maravillosos, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. Todo fue gracias a ti, rin.

—eh? P-para nada, tu eres el que hizo todo, todo fue gracias a ti, siempre me cuidaste, eso siempre lo voy a recordar- dijo rin sonrojándose levemente.

—mamá, papá, miren he comprado un helado de plátano-dijo lenka sonriendo

—y yo de naranja, mi favorito…-

—Que bien hijitos, vayan a jugar que en un momento nos vamos- dijo len

—ok, papito. Entonces estaremos por aquí-

—Al final todo salió bien- dijo rin estampando un besito en el cachete de len.

—Todo nos irá bien al final- agarrando la mano de rin.

—rinto, cuando seamos grandes, te casaras conmigo, verdad?-dijo lenka murmurando.

—claro lenka, y tendremos muchos hijitos, seremos como papá y mamá- dijo rinto ruborizándose levemente.

—¡HIJOS YA NOS VAMOS, TENEMOS UNA NUEVA GRABACIÓN, ASÍ QUE APÚRENSE!

—¡ya vamos!- dijeron rinto y lenka al unísono.

_"Aquellas vacaciones excitantes valieron la pena, verdad?"_

* * *

***cansada y a la vez estresada* que dicen…XD. Este es el final *bueno* que decidí. Junto con la idea de *****Dianis Mar***** sobre de tener a rinto y lenka. La verdad cuando me puse a pensar sobre el final se me ocurrió un final malo, pero sin deshacer el RINXLEN. "Era sobre que meiko no aceptaba que rin este embarazada y dejaron de ser vocaloid, pero al final se fueron lejos de ahí, juntos como una amada pareja…" sé que se me ocurren ideas muy locas pero sería muy kawaii terminar bien, no?... como sea ****.…**

**¿REVIEWS? ¿Followers? ¿Favoritos? **

**No olviden dejar alguno n.n… esto es todo, nos leemos luego… XD**

**BYE BYE…**


End file.
